1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to incubators and drying ovens and, more specifically, methods and apparatus for checking the closure of at least one inner door and one outer door of an incubator or drying oven.
2. Present State of the Art
The prior art discloses gassing incubators that bound a useful space. The useful space is configured to receive materials for processing by the gassing incubator. The useful space communicates with the exterior through an opening. The opening is selectively closed by an inside door, which is typically made of a transparent material, and a second outside door. The inside or transparent door in the gassing incubator is used to protect the inside of the useful space from losses of heat, moisture, and gas when the outside door is opened.
Checking whether the inside door is open when the outside door is locked turns out to be a problem. The closure of the inside door requires increased attentiveness or an additional electric control indicator. This entails greater technical expense due to additional components.